Subspace Army
The Subspace Army is an evil force which is headed by the Ancient Minister and under the guidance of Tabuu, its aim is to expand Subspace using Subspace Bombs and to pull areas of this world into it. Most of the enemies that are/will be faced in the Subspace Emissary are members of the Subspace Army. "." :—About The Subspace Army. Leaders *Tabuu is the true leader of the Subspace Army. He uses Master Hand (bound by Chains of Light) as a puppet to give orders. Only the Ancient Minister knows about Tabuu. Bosses *Galleom is a robot member with a built-in Subspace Bomb. He was seen flying across a desert but was confronted by Meta Knight, Ike, and Marth, and then later Lucas, Sly Cooper and Ash Ketchum the Pokémon Trainer. He later exploded in the sky but was revived for the Great Maze. *Duon is also a robot member of the army, made from the trophy of Mr. Game & Watch. He tried to take down Peach, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Snake, Lucario, and Meta Knight, but ultimately failed. He was revived along with the others for the Great Maze. Recruited The following are comprised of boss characters recruited from other universes. *Petey Piranha is a major member of the army. He was sent to aid Wario in capturing the princesses and defeating Mario and Kirby. Petey was revived by Tabuu to hinder the heroes in the Great Maze. *Ridley was first seen in the laboratory. He attacked Samus by scraping her against a wall, but was defeated by Pikachu's Thunder. He was transformed into Meta Ridley afterward to chase them down. Both he and his robot form reappeared in the Great Maze as two different characters, oddly enough. *Porky Minch is a boy genius. He was ordered to stop Lucas and Ness along with Wario. He used the Porky Statue to hunt them down, but was revealed when Ness used his PK Flash. He was also revived for the Great Maze. Smasher Accomplices The following are various Smashers that have joined or assisted the Subspace Army. They were recruited by Master Hand; therefore, do not know about Tabuu and his real plans. *Ganondorf is the second-in-command of the army, having technology to override programming and holding dominance a majority of the forces. He sought to usurp Master Hand rule over the world, but ultimately failed upon Tabuu's revelation. After his defeat, he was attacked relentlessly by Bowser for betraying him, and then revived by his own two arch-foes, Link and Zelda. *Bowser is the third-in-command, and only takes orders from Ganondorf and Master Hand himself. In contrast to Ganondorf's more administrative role, Bowser prefers catching Smashers, as well as using his personal minions to take on large assignments, such as stealing Donkey Kong's Banana Horde, and assaulting King Dedede's castle. He was later betrayed by Ganondorf and turned into a trophy, but was brought back by Dedede, who beat him and revived him again. He was the only Smasher to seemingly be truly loyal to Master Hand, expressing sadness to see him defeated. *Wario is the bounty hunter of the army, who works independently from the rest of the army. He captures various Smashers for the fun of it. He does not care about the orders received from Master Hand, and prefers to go his own way. *King Dedede briefly led the Subspace Army in the takeover of the Halberd by distracting Meta Knight so the army could steal his ship. At that time, he learns of Tabuu's powers. He is worried that no one would be there to save him, and as a result, he leaves the army. Dedede prepares a brooch that could revive someone from their trophy form back into their original state. *Ancient Minister is the field commander, being subject to Ganondorf, Bowser, and Master Hand. He had a reluctant leadership role commanding the R.O.B. squad, whose main task is to deploy Subspace Bombs around the world, sacrificing themselves in the process. When could not tolerate this anymore, he attempted to stop it, thus Ganondorf ordered the R.O.B.s to attack him, his robe was burned, revealing his true identity as the leader R.O.B. Manipulated Members The following were Smasher accomplices that were associated with the army, but had to be tricked in order for them to join, as they did not voluntarily join by themselves. The only exception is Mr. Game & Watch, who willingly allowed Tabuu to extract his Shadow Bugs. *Master Hand was bound by the Chains of Light and used as a puppet to control the army. He recruited most members of the army and led them in the takeover of the world. *Mr. Game & Watch was captured prior to the opening by Tabuu. Tabuu took advantage of him and extracted an endless amount of Shadow Bugs from inside him, but Mr. Game & Watch did not attack, because he cannot differentiate good from bad. He did not know that Tabuu used him this way, so when he was revived, Peach scolded him for creating villains such as Shadow Bugs and Duon. Forces The Subspace Army consists of a number of enemies, the Primids chief among them. These enemies are created from Shadow Bugs, which are dropped from the Halberd. The Subspace Army also controls the floating Isle of Ancients and the Subspace Gunship. The army's weapons, equipment, and troops are almost all stolen or copied. Mr. Game & Watch was used to create Shadow Bugs, which were then used to create a massive army as well as False Characters. Samus's Power Suit was apparently stolen, and Pikachu was used as a power supply. The Dark Cannon is the most powerful handheld weapon used by the Army, and these were distributed among its Smasher leaders. Primids Primids are the Subspace Army's standard troops. Their modest strength is made up for by large numbers. Specialization is also present, as there are: *Primids (Primids that attack with their fists *Scope Primids (Primids with firearms) *Sword Primids (Beam Sword-wielding Primids) *Boom Primids (Primids armed with boomerangs) *Metal Primids (Primids covered in heavy, reflective metal, does not flinch easily) *Fire Primids (Primids that can breathe fire, both as a flamethrower and projectile) *Big Primids (Primids that are bigger than usual) Other Forces Other enemies found throughout include: *Armank (high-health enemy that attacks with a claw that can shoot projectiles and lunge, slow but deals damage on contact, has a weak spot that can be revealed) *Armight (flies around and does a sword-combo attack, also fires sword projectiles) *Auroros (flies in place and tries to drop down to attack, can be picked up and then thrown while in ground) *Autolance (moves around and attacks with a lance, weak spot can be revealed) *Bombed (attacks with the bomb on its head, must take time to grow it back) *Borboras (tries to blow the character away) *Bucculus (buries itself into the ground, then latches on to the character and deals a lot of damage, only tries to attack when coming out of ground) *Buckot (flies around and drops objects out of a bucket that deal damage) *Bytan (enemy that rarely attacks but attacks with a lunge, can clone itself) *Cymul (hovering enemy that reflects most projectiles) *Feyesh (flies around and tries to hit you when you get close) *Floow (flying enemy that does high damage when it attacks, heals extremely fast but cannot move while healing) *Gamyga (enemy sitting on top of a tower of gamyga bases, shoots a beam to attack. If head is defeated, all bases will collapse) *Glice (enemy that rolls around platform, when you get near it, it releases a wave that freezes the player) *Glire (enemy that rolls around platform, when you get near it, it releases a wave of fire) *Glunder (enemy that rolls around platform, when you get near it, it releases a wave of electricity) *Greap (High-health enemy with a powerful scythe attack and scythe-spinning jump) *Mite (Very low-health enemy that deals extremely minor damage, often comes in swarms) *Mizzo (only appears in a display case for one level) *Nagagog (enemy that grows in size the more damage it takes) *Poppant (enemy that, when encountered, runs away and drops items and hazards) *Puppit (flying enemy that attacks with claws and lasers) *Roader (very fast enemy that attacks by charging, can fall over) *Roturret (stationary enemy that spins and fires two parallel streams of shots, cannot aim directly ahead) *Shaydas (double sword-wielding enemy that only takes damage in its pink core) *Shellpod (enemy with a shell that flips you up, loses its shell at low health) *Spaak (flying enemy that shoots electricity, more powerful with less health) *Ticken (enemy that can hover to attack. Unlike other enemies, does not launch at death, but instead shatters) *Towtow (enemy that does not attack unless approached, very fast and deals high damage) *Trowlon(enemy who acts like a platform, tries to knock you on it and fly off the stage) R.O.B. Squad These robots are mass-produced copies of the original R.O.B., and thus under his command, until Ganondorf overwrote their programming to attack him. The R.O.B.s were tasked of detonating Subspace Bombs, protecting the Ancient Minister, and guarding the Isle of the Ancients. They come in three forms: *R.O.B. Blaster (R.O.B. enemy that fires lasers) *R.O.B. Sentry (R.O.B. enemy that attacks with its fists) *R.O.B. Launcher(stationary R.O.B. enemy that attacks with a homing missile) Koopa Troop Bowser commands a group of creatures from his own universe, composed of: *Koopa Troopas (attacks with headbutt, can be killed with a stomp, turns into shell once killed but eventually comes back, red version does not walk off cliffs) *Koopa Paratoopas (attacks with headbutt, turns back into normal koopa troopa when stomped, red ones fly toward you while green ones jump constantly) *Goombas (charges at you to attack, can be killed with a stomp, large variant takes 5 stomps to kill) *Bullet Bills (flies in from the edge in a pattern, does damage on contact, turns around or moves out of the way if attacked) *Hammer Bros. (jumps and throws hammers to attack) Traps In the addition to sending troops at their foes, the Subspace Army is more than willing to set up some devious devices in their bid to conquer the world: *Amaranthine Gas (gas that deals no-flinch damage on contact, can be disabled with switches) *Jyks (invincible enemies that move in a set pattern, can be flaming or electric) *Quark Mines (mines that move in a set pattern or don't move at all, turns pink if you are near, explodes into electricity if touched or attacked) *Spaceshifting Wormholes (enemy spawners, can be destroyed) Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Subspace Army Category:Villain Groups